


Your Girlfriend

by FallingInAForest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And intuitive, Based on some of Abbey Glovers songs, Be More Chill - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hamlet - Freeform, Hey, Lesbians, Tags will be added dw, rich is totally bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInAForest/pseuds/FallingInAForest
Summary: Mainly inspired by Abbey Glover's songs, "Your Girlfriend," and, "I Wish You Liked Girls," this story features Chloe Valentine, who fell for her best friend long ago, but this is not just a pining fic, because Brooke, even while dating Jeremy, has feelings for Chloe as well, and they both are aware and even act on those feelings.





	1. I Hope Your Boyfriend Doesn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another Be More Chill work, and I'm glad to say that it features Chloe, a character who I've had a lot of ups and downs with. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)
> 
> Note: This chapter is meant to act as a sort of prologue, explaining how the situation came to be in the first place. This has a diary esque feel to it, and features Chloe's thoughts to Brooke about her recount of their relationship. The following chapters will not be written like this.

_Back then, you entranced me. The way you would text me in the middle of the night just because you wanted to talk, or because a storm was brewing and you were afraid that it would get too big for you to bear alone. Your constant want for Pinkberry was refreshing, especially with the way you acted like it was your first time there every time. It made me feel special the way that you talked to me about everything instead of your new boyfriend._

_There had just been one problem with the way I was living my life back then: you were only a friend. Of course, I had thought that that was all that was possible because you liked boys, not me. But the more selfish part of me thought that it wasn't fair, because I could treat you so much better than any of them could, and I could list off a million reasons why you should be with me instead, but that would be a bitchy move. It wouldn't be fair to you._

_But one day I was feeling bold, too brave for my own good, and I had made a move. It was a rainy day and you were at my house, crying because you knew that Jeremy was only using you, because he really loved Christine, but you liked him, so you couldn't just break it off. So I had invited you over and made hot chocolate and we were stuck inside watching 10 Things I Hate About You, your favorite movie, and braided each other's hair because that's what teenage girls do to help each other feel better. Sometimes you just have to do silly little things like that to make everything okay again._

_What you most certainly shouldn't do in these situations is kiss the crying girl, but that's what I did. It was such a quick action that I barely realized I had done it. I was sure that I had ruined everything by doing so, but you didn't seem repulsed, in fact, you even returned the kiss and the world spun and butterflies were everywhere. We didn't talk about what had happened, in fact I hadn't wanted to. You tried to say something of the matter, but I shooed you away, saying "Go show your boyfriend what he's missing," and we shared a secretive smile before you did just that. And it was okay. Because this way, we were both happy._

_At first, you were using me. I wasn't naive to overlook that fact, but I simply didn't care. Every time Jeremy upset you, you showed up at my doorstep, never to just talk about it. Our affairs weren't constant, sometimes frequently, and others there were big gaps in between the times I would see you for that reason, and sure, sometimes I secretly hoped that you and Jeremy would get into another fight so our lips could meet each other's once more, and I knew that it was selfish. But I was a selfish person._

_Somewhere along the way, I became more than just a backup or a cooldown. You had shown up earlier than usual, and you weren't crying or sad, so I immediately knew something was different. "What happened this time?" I had asked nonchalantly, and you paused a moment preparing your reply._

_"I'm not here because of Jeremy," You had said, and our eyes met and mine lit up. I knew what that meant. It meant that you were here for me, because of me, and that I wasn't going to be used anymore, because you liked me at least as much as you liked him, which gave me a sense of pride nobody would have ever predicted I could have. And that was the real beginning._

_Of course, it hadn't started as pretty as I'm making it sound, because there were times that I couldn't bear being a backup, and I talked to other people who I thought had had certain expectations for me, but there's always going to be bumps and bruises. They just don't have to last. Sometimes it's okay to crop a story to make it seem perfect._


	2. Wait, Who's Totally Bi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the events of this chapter, the approaching event of Homecoming becomes apparent. In addition, Rich proves to be observant and confronts Chloe on something he noticed, while admitting something to her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> I go back to school tomorrow, so I tried to make the most of my couple of days off by cranking out a bunch of chapters/stories, but sadly that'll probably slow down with school back in session. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy! :)

Chloe Valentine arrived in Brooke Lohst's driveway at approximately 6:45, giving the two time to stop by the girls favorite place: Pinkberry, before school started.  
  
Just as she arrived, Brooke was exiting her house. They were usually fairly in sync like this, as Chloe rarely ran late to pick her up, and Brooke took the same amount of time to get ready every day.  
  
"Chlo!" Brooke exclaims, getting in the car. "Are you excited? Homecoming is coming up."  
  
With that, Chloe laughed a little to herself. It was funny how one moment they could be best friends and just that and the next they were the only two people in the world, "Yeah, Brooke. I'm super ready for it. I think Jake is going to take me."  
  
To that, Brooke's eyes lit up, "This is going to be so much fun! We can probably even find time to sneak away from them..."  
  
And Chloe knew what that meant. Sneak away from their dates for some alone time, which would most likely be a makeout session.  
  
Finally, they arrived at Pinkberry, and Brooke was practically jumping up and down because she was excited to get her frozen yogurt, the whole idea of homecoming obviously putting more than a small pep in her step.  
  
When they entered, they got their usual frozen yogurts, and headed back to the car. At this rate, they would arrive at school around 7:00, and have 10-15 minutes to talk with everyone before they had to get to class.  
  
Arriving at school, the pair walked into school together, frozen yogurt in hand, practically promoting Pinkberry to all of the students, as they were the popular girls, so everyone looked up to them.  
  
"Brooke, Chloe!" A voice exclaims, belonging to the one and only Jake Dillinger.  
  
"Hey, Jake," Chloe replies, her voice taking on a falsely flirty tone.  
  
"So, Homecoming is coming up, and I was thinking that we should totally go together, Chloe," Jake says casually. "And I'm assuming Jeremy will ask you, Brooke."  
  
"Yeah, definitely," Chloe says, taking a bite of her frozen yogurt.  
  
"But if you're over Jeremy, I'd totally go with you, Brooke," Rich says as Jake lightly hits him on the shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"If you heard yourself, you'd know," Jake replies, and other than Rich, they all laugh. In the middle of their laugh, however, a sound interrupts them.  
  
Chloe turns to see Jeremy tapping on Brooke's shoulder, and clearing his throat with one hand behind his back.  
  
At the sight of Jeremy, Brooke's face lights up, and Chloe’s darkens.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone," Jake says, and pulls Rich and Chloe away, but Chloe hears the conversation anyway.  
  
"Hey, Jer!" Brooke exclaims.  
  
"Hey, Brooke. You, uh, look nice today," Jeremy says nervously, and Chloe couldn't help but to think of it as pathetic. And then he brought his other hand in front of him, revealing a rose. "So, I was thinking, and because Jake said Homecoming was a big deal here or something, which I didn't really know because I haven't gone to Homecoming before-"  
  
"Just say what's on your mind," Brooke says, cutting off his rambling speech.  
  
"Do you want to go to Homecoming with me?" Jeremy says as Brooke takes the rose.  
  
Instantly, as Chloe looks at Brooke's face, she can't be mad at Jeremy at least at that point in time because of how happy he made her in that moment.  
  
She jumps up and down, practically yelling, "Yes!" And plants a kiss on Jeremy's cheek.  
  
After that, she tells him goodbye and races over to her group of friends.  
  
"So he did ask you, huh?" Jake says, a smile on his face.  
  
As Chloe watches, she sees Rich quietly slide a 10 over to Jake, who pockets it. Interesting. It seemed as though Rich was on Chloe’s side of the whole ordeal.  
  
And then the five minute bell rings, and Jake and Brooke begin heading to their classes. Chloe attempts to as well, but Rich stops her.  
  
"Wait," he says, and Chloe does, out of curiosity if nothing else.  
  
"What?" Chloe asks, almost impatiently, as she doesn't like her time to be wasted.  
  
"Youre not going to like what I have to say," Rich murders before stating. "But you seem kind of... jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" Chloe asks, almost snorting out of amusement. Nobody had ever dared to call her jealous before. "Who the hell would I be jealous of?"  
  
To that, Rich pauses for a moment, and says, "The obvious thing to say would be Brooke, but..." Then he takes a deep breath. "I think you're jealous of Jeremy instead."  
  
"What would make you say that?" Chloe says, blinking, knowing that her voice faltered at the end of her question. Somehow, Rich Goranski of all people had caught her.  
  
"We'll, correct me if I'm wrong," Rich says. "But earlier when I joked about going to Homecoming with Brooke I noticed that you were glaring at me, and then later when Jeremy showed up..."  
  
At this point, Chloe has to stop Rich from saying anything else, "Are you accusing me of liking her?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Rich admits. "Don't worry, I'm totally bi, so no judgement."  
  
"Wait, you're bi?" Chloe asks, shocked. She had assumed that everyone else in the group was super homophobic or something. I mean, wasn't that the stereotype of popular people?  
  
"Yeah, you didn't notice?" Rich asks with a shrug, even though Chloe can tell that it isn't a topic he wanted to just shrug on, because he had struggled with the fact.  
  
"Oh. Cool," Chloe says at first, but then adds. "And no, I didn't notice, because I don't go around wondering how gay everyone else is."  
  
And it was true, or at least was up until this moment. But now that she knew Rich was bi, it wasn't a stretch to say that her mind was now swarming with questions like, Who else could be? Would it even be a big deal if her and Brooke told everyone about their feelings?  
  
"Seriously though, Chloe, you could tell me if I were right about it," Rich says, prying once more. At this rate, they'd be late to their first hour.  
  
"Fine," Chloe admits. "You were right. But we are never going to talk about this again, okay. Never."  
  
To that, Rich nods, "Deal."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What'd you think?

**Author's Note:**

> So? Was this compelling enough? And if you would, I urge you to check out the songs that sprung this idea into action! They are beautiful. 
> 
> Anyways, leave any feedback below!


End file.
